Crisis
by ElizangelicaPeggyMaria
Summary: Mirana, the Queen of Marmoreal, let her husband the Hatter to come to Alice Kingsleigh's realm to find her and bring her back to Underland in order to announce the birth of their child. The only problem was... Tarrant never arrived back home. What are the consequences he will face staying in Alice's world for long?


_**Hello, hello! So... I've been thinking a bit about this crossover and just decided to do it for the sake of well... its fun. I really found it exciting to write this all new story for you guys and I hope you like it. I do not own Alice in Wonderland, Alice Through the Looking Glass, and Sweeney Todd (though I can't say that I have not wished I did).**_

* * *

"It's a girl," Tarrant's mother said as she held the beautiful baby girl in her arms, smiling in glee as she watched the child cry.

Immediately at that moment, Mirana almost cried. After nine months, her child has now come into this world. Her beautiful baby. She saw her husband, the Hatter, hold their baby in his arms. The sight was too heavenly for her to close her eyes on. She felt as if she would be lost the moment she closes her eyes, that she would miss the child that cried in her father's arms. She smiled at their sight, already anticipating how much their little one would come to love her father.

"What's her name?" Tarrant asked as he looked at the captivating beauty of his daughter. She had white hair, the same as her mother, but the ends are red-orange, to say the least. Her eyes were green and big, with the center transitioning to a chocolate brown color. She had pale skin, like both her parents, and pinkish lips, too. In the Hatter's eyes, she was everything.

"Mirathea. Mirathea Taralynn Hightopp," the White Queen answered. She thought it fitting that her daughter use her father's last name, considering how known he was throughout the land. Besides, he was married to her. And Mirana considered herself a Hightopp from the moment that she and her husband tied the knot.

The new father smiled in glee as he heard this, knowing that his family would rejoice at the news of the royal baby taking the last name. He could not possibly wait to tell Alice about this! _But oh... Alice was gone. She had left Underland and went back to the real world, **her** world. _This made the Hatter sad, until an idea came to his head, an idea as to how he would be able to introduce the child to his dearest Alice. He frowned a bit, knowing that it will be really risky to do so. And unfortunately for him, the mother of his child noticed the way his face got sour.

Frowning as well, she asked, "You're thinking about her, aren't you? About Alice?" To this, he nodded. He had to admit that he did miss her. She was one of his best friends and she grew really close to him. He really wanted to share this moment with her, to announce the birth of his baby daughter and rejoice with her. He never thought that him being very happy would be substituted with sadness and longing for his friend.

And so the Hatter made his decision.

"I'll go after Alice," he told his wife, who was shocked by the news. "I-I'll go after her and maybe bring her back here. I'll introduce her to Mirathea and they'll be very happy. All of us will be happy." He was excited to see his Alice once again, even more so at the fact that might finally introduce his daughter to her. He looked at his daughter, at his joy. He knew of the consequences that he might risk going to Alice's world like that. He knew it doesn't affect her as she goes to their world... but none of them really went through to her world before.

"Are you mad?!" Iracebeth asked, walking into the room. She had heard the man's announcement to his wife and she immediately thought of him mad. Nobody knew the consequences of going to the outside world, to the realm that was not Underland. And she could swear to herself that some serious consequences will be involved in doing so. "You want to go out there? Where no one would know where you are?" She rolled her eyes. She really did not understand why her sister would marry the man, but as long as she's happy with him, Iracebeth never really had a choice but to let her be. And now he wanted to leave her and their newborn alone? There was no way that she would just let him abandon them. What... was he afraid of responsibility?

"Racie," Mirana scolded softly, not wanting to make the baby cry more. Tarrant had then place their little girl in her arms and now there was a blanket draped over her and the baby as she fed Mirathea. "Don't blame him for simply trying to find Alice and tell her about our little one." She didn't blame Tarrant, and she didn't think her sister has the right to do so either. She was just glad that if he does so, then Alice would be there with them to celebrate the christening of their lovely child.

At this, the Queen of Crims marched away, not believing that her sister could be... naive enough to trust that the father of her child will come back after venturing out to the mortal realm. Tarrant walked over to Mirana and smiled at her and their daughter. "Thank you for - well, believing in me!" he told her. He was a bit worried earlier that Iracebeth would not calm down and take a moment to listen to the things that her younger sister was saying. He had been terrified of the woman.

Over the course of a year or so, Tarrant had become more matured ever since his marriage to the Queen of Marmoreal - ever since he married the love of his life. He was just a bit disappointed that he had not seen her love for him earlier. He knew that if he was to be married to the woman he loved, he had to act more mature - she was a Queen, after all. But that wasn't an excuse for him not to have his own fun. Mirana was letting him do so for the matter of moments, and he could not help but fall deeper into love with this woman.

"I'll allow you to leave... I just have one request of you," she told him and he leaned in to listen closely. "When you find Alice, immediately return... please." Her soft and sincere voice calmed Tarrant down. And with his nod, Mirana smiled. She was going to miss him. But she had to endure it. She knew, after all, that the Hatter had always been fond of Alice... and that he would continue to be fond of the girl even as he's had his firstborn.

The only problem was... after Tarrant ventured out to Alice's realm, he never came back.

* * *

 _ **So why is it that the Hatter never came back? I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I would really appreciate reviews. -Mia XOXO**_


End file.
